Can You Feel My Heart? (Kagura x OC)
by fiestyredhead
Summary: He didn't want her. She had tried for years, but he wasn't interested. He wanted his "wench," and she was going to pay for it. But, when he suggests that she help him in his quest of capturing his wench, she's more than willing in order to survive. Along the way, she realizes exactly how she feels about Kagura. Will she give him the wench he asks for, or will she get the him?
1. Chapter 1

"Kagura," I huffed out, in annoyance at being ignored. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking. What does it look like?" He huffed out as he walked across the room again.

"Pacing," I remarked sassily, hands on my hips. "What's the issue?"

"I have to find out how to get that wench. She's mine." He sniffed lightly at the air. "I can still smell her."

"Wench?" I snorted, "How endearing. She must love that nickname."

"Shut up. You wouldn't understand."

"Oh, you're quite right about that." I hopped down from my space on the second floor, landing softly beside him. "I'm at a loss. Then again, being raised on Vega and then being brought here will do that for a girl." I lightly ruffled his bright red hair, trying to get him to lighten up. His hand grabbed my wrist tightly, and his golden eyes glared at me.

"Don't touch me." He growled out, tossing me backwards. "You're useless. Leave."

"Well," I huffed out, straightening my back, "I can see you're in an even more foul mood than normal." I flipped my wavy black hair over my shoulder. "Do me a favor. Stop acting so brutish. Maybe she'd like you better if you acted less like an animal and more like the boy she was with." I sent him an equally scorching look with my icy blue eyes before walking away.

Being one of the few females in Altairhad its benefits. I only had to bat my eyes to get whatever I wanted, unless it involved Kagura. In order to get something from him, I had to fight tooth and nail. Then again, it did keep things interesting.

I had on a black dress that clung to my upper half before billowing out at my hips. It went down to two inches above my knees in the front, and scraped against the floor in the back. My feet were bare at the moment, but were generally strapped into the slightly heeled black shoes that were strapped to my hip as I walked to my destination. My hair was left down except for the two braids that wrapped around my head from my temples in order to meet in the middle and overlap lightly, and the bangs that almost covered my left eye in a swoop.

My hips swung as I stomped away, chin raised. There were a few cat whistles that I readily ignored as I moved towards my destination. My temper had already been pricked by the red headed boy obsessed with his wench.

"Izumo!" I roared while stomping my way up to him. "That boy is hopeless! How on earth did you expect the two of us to click? You and Mykage are insane! I demand to be let go now!"

"Now, now." He practically cooed in order to cool me off. "Let's not make any hasty decisions."

"Hasty?" I snorted. "He hasn't liked me one tidbit the entire time I've been here. How in the hell could you believe we were even slightly compatible for one another?" I plopped down angrily in the chair he'd been occupying before I waltzed angrily in the room. My legs splayed at the knees, keeping me as decent as I could be."I've been here for the last five years, waiting for the fool to "open his eyes," as you say, and it hasn't happened. We had a deal dammit!"

"Which is exactly why you should be more level headed about this entire thing." Izumo had a touch of warning in his voice. "Otherwise, we'll be forced to dispose of you." A sound of indignation left my throat as I took in his words. "Understand?"

"Perfectly," I hissed out before jumping to my feet. "I'm supposed to play the part of willing whore, and get with the boy, otherwise I die. Thanks for reminding me. However, the part where I'm allowed to leave when he decides he doesn't want me gets dropped." I began shoving my shoes to my feet.

"That's not it. It's an honor to be chosen for Kagura-"

"An honor for who?" I bit out. "I'm just waiting to die at this rate."

"He's interested. You just haven't noticed. Give him time. He's still young, as are you." His hand clamped down on my shoulder in a touch I'm sure was meant to be comforting, but somehow didn't help me any. Then, it hit me. He didn't know about Kagura's precious wench.

"Of course," I responded, shaking lightly. I was doomed. I could feel it. "I'm probably overreacting. Please, excuse me."

"As you wish, my dear." He squeezed my arm once more before letting me leave. My heels clicked nosily on the floor as I made my escape.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to get out," I bit my lip as I sunk into the bath I'd prepared in order to relax. "There's no hope now." My human instincts began kicking up, fighting over the shadow angel blood in my veins. I wanted to run away, which was impossible, unless I could find a way to allow them to let me fight against the humans. However, I wasn't trained for combat, and had another purpose they wished for me to fill.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Kagura's voice sounded from the other side of my door, making me jump.

"Who invited you into my room?" I demanded, ignoring his question.

"Is someone else in there?" He demanded, turning the knob. I'd locked the door, but obviously he'd found a way to unlock it. The knob turned easily.

"Don't you dare walk in here, Kagura!" I hissed out, only to be ignored. Thank god for bubbles, I thought as I dipped my body further into the water. "Don't you listen?"

"Not very well," He admitted while sniffing the air. "I could have sworn I'd smelled her."

"You're delusional." I huffed out. "Why would your precious wench be in here?"

"You tell me," He stomped into the room, moving closer to the tub. I, however, moved as far backwards as I could go, bringing the bubbles with me. He sniffed the air where I'd just been sitting. "It's not quite like hers..."

"You've been around me for years, and you just now realize how I smell? With that nose?" I stared at him in disbelief as I clutched my bubble shield to my body.

"Your scent is changing," He stated while moving closer with a sniff, as if to ensure he was really smelling me or not.

"I don't know how," I grumbled, before flicking water his way. Not shockingly, it fell short. "Now, leave."

"For someone who was so bent on getting close to me, you're being rather rude." He sent a knowing smirk my way as my face fell.

"Yeah, well this is a little too close for comfort," I managed to get out, lifting my chin stubbornly. Luckily my inky black hair was in a bun on top of my head, or it would have fallen into the bubbles, ensuring I'd have to rewash it.

"Not really, given what Jin told me. You seemed to leave some extra information out about yourself for the last few years, haven't you, Miharu?" I felt myself pale. "If you want a way out, let me help you."

"Why on earth would you do that?" I looked up at him in disbelief. Never had I seen any niceness from him.

"Because you don't deserve to die because of me." He growled. "And I could use you to trap my wench. We'll just tell them I decided to spend a little extra time with you, bonding over the abductions." A devious grin spread over his face. "My wench would come to your rescue, thinking you were in danger."

"And you'll just let me go? That easily?"

"Only if you help me." He held out his hand. Hesitantly, I stretched my own dripping hand. He grabbed it before roughly shaking it and walking out. "Be ready to go soon."

"Yes, your highness." I huffed out before falling back into the water. Who knew he'd be the one to help me escape?


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready?" Kagura asked me, waiting outside of his mecha. I was back in my dress, heels clicking along the floor.

"I suppose. Did you have to run to Izumo to get permission?" I asked while stepping one heeled foot onto the metal contraption he'd be driving.

"No, new plan. They don't know. It'll be easier this way. We'll say you died in combat or something. It should be easy enough to fabricate." He stated while pulling me onto his lap. My face heated up easily as my bare legs brushed against him. He, however, didn't seem phased. "Any time I come back, if we don't get her today, you'll help me attempt get a hold of my wench. Otherwise, I'll tell them you tried to run and have you killed."

"What did this wench do in order to gain the misfortune of becoming yours?" I asked while moving my hair, which was back in the braided style, away from his face.

"Her scent-"

"You truly are an animal, aren't you?" I shook my head in shame. "It's a wonder she doesn't want to come with you."

"Shut up, or I'll get Jin to help me out."

"Good luck with that. He'd try to steal her." He didn't deny that one. Instead, he opened the gate. In no time at all, we were in Vega. People saw us appear, and began running and screaming. "Oh yeah, this is totally helping your case." He ignored me and sat sniffing the air.

"I can't get a read on her when you're by me. Your scent is mixing with hers."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you." I grumbled. "I can't exactly turn it off." He groaned at my choice of words. "Oh, you can relate, huh?" I asked innocently while batting my eyes.

"Let's just go."

–

I popped my head out of the water, releasing a gasp. My dress clung to my body even more than it had before. Kagura was already out of the water, holding out his hand. My teeth were chattering as I took his and was pulled up. There were plenty of people staring at us, though I couldn't blame them. It wasn't every day that a couple dressed in black clothes appear from the river.

As I wrung out my hair, I felt myself yanked against someone. It didn't take long to figure out who it was as they took a deep breath, inhaling my scent. My heart picked up its pace a bit as his nose skimmed my neck.

"What are you doing?" I gasped out lightly, clutching his shoulders so I didn't fall.

"You're starting to smell more and more like her," He took another deep breath. "But, there's still something missing."

"Oh, fabulous," I muttered under my breath as I was set to my feet. My knees were a little shaky as he sniffed at the air.

"Come on. Let's find the girl."

"Give me a minute." I closed my eyes, and the heat that emitted from my body sent steam off of my clothing, drying it instantly. My hair ended up being slightly damp, but didn't frizz, which was a miracle in itself. "Alright, that's better." I moved my hair off of my shoulders so it'd fall back down my back. "Let's go."


End file.
